


A Thousand Thrones

by Symwinter



Series: A Thousand Thrones [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And more characters I don't feel like tagging, Deity Au, F/F, F/M, Fluff, god AU, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symwinter/pseuds/Symwinter
Summary: A stolen identity results in Marinette taking residence in the underworld, while the Earth suffers from the loss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A stolen identity, and a giant tiger.
> 
> Marinette perspective.

Marinette was only 14 years old when she noticed that her mother’s fruit trees grew in her presence. But as she wasn’t able to do it again, she had assumed that it was a mistake. It was four years later when it returned.

She was watching her papa, Tom: god of the hearth, baking a pie. The apples weren’t ripe yet, so without even thinking, she picked the apple up and gasped as the half ripe fruit expanded in her hand. Her mother, Sabine: goddess of the west wind, hurried over, gently taking it from her daughter’s hands. “Harvest…” her mother gasped, “our daughter is the goddess of the harvest.”

Marinette continued to ripen the picked apples and then moved on to the trees. She needed to confirm she was in fact the goddess of the harvest before telling the titan of good fortune, Tikki. She would most likely have to prove herself. When night fell, she watched as the moon goddess Chloe’s chariot rode across the sky, the unmistakable form of her asteriae Sabrina behind her. She prayed to the goddess of sleep Mirelle for pleasant dreams, and let her eyes droop shut.

—

By next morning, she was so nervous to the point she was afraid she would puke. She got an encouraging hug from both her parents before heading off to speak to the Titans about her domain. But when she got there, the main room was empty. Though chatter could be heard. She followed the noise, trying to stay quiet. She glanced into the open doors, listening to whispers of the Harvest goddess Lila. Her stomach churned as she turned away, hoping to hide. “I don’t believe her either…” said a quiet voice. Marinette held back a scream.

It was just Nooroo. Soft spoken, kind Nooroo. “Glad I’m not the only one,” she murmured, “how did she even prove herself?”

“She didn’t. Rather some of them acted as witnesses. Their faith was strong, but neither me nor Trixx believe that she’s the harvest goddess,” Nooroo paused, “is there any reason for your visit?” Marinette shook her head.

“No. Just thought I would stop by. That’s all.” Nooroo smiled reassuringly and brushed a hand across her cheek, before walking away, eyeing the deities inside warily.

Marinette quickly scurried off. How could Lila be the goddess of the harvest if she showed signs of her domain? It could be like Nathanael and Marc, who both share a domain as gods of inspiration, but that didn’t sit right. Regardless, there was no way to proof herself now. As she returned home, her spirits low, she couldn’t help but notice a large dog? At least she thought it was a dog. Her curiosity got the better of her as she headed down, hiding in the grove of trees. It wasn’t a dog. More of a large tiger. The tiger sniffed the ground before whimpering, lying down on the grass.

Marinette’s heart broke as she moved forward, barely paying attention to the size. As soon as she noticed her, a low growl rumbled from her. Marinette tsked softly, and held her hand out for the tiger to sniff. After she laid back down, Marinette sat next to her, hand following the collar down to the tag.

‘τίγρη, if found return to the underworld.’ “So your name is Tígrí then.” She murmured softly, running her hands through the tiger’s fur. “I’m sure how to return you to the underworld just yet. Can you maybe shrink a bit so it’s easier for take you with me?” Tígrí complied and shrunk down. Marinette picked up the tiger, rubbing her belly before heading home.

“How did everything go?” Her mother asked.

“I found a tiger,” she replied, “She’s from the underworld, but I wasn’t sure how to get her home. Other than asking Aurore. And you know how Aurore is.” Aurore, goddess of travels, was the only goddess to visit the underworld, her aurae to scared to go down there. The one downside dispite her aurae, Aurore was always busy. Her mother smiled softly.

“We’ll contact her first thing in the morning.” Marinette have a small thank you before heading to her room, creating a bed for her houseguest to sleep in. She was grateful her mother didn’t ask about officially being the goddess of the harvest, otherwise she would’ve broken down. And an angry Sabine was not to be trifled with. The west wind may be gentle, but she could create quite a storm by contacting the right wind nymphs.

Once again, she let sleep overtake her, her pain going with it.

—

“I’m very sorry Marinette,” Aurore said, “if I could make an exception in my day I would, but unfortunately a sea breeze needs my help,” Ondine, goddess of the ocean. no doubt. “I can however create a portal to the underworld so you may travel there yourself. But it’ll only hold for an hour so don’t get distracted.”

“I won’t.” Marinette replied. Aurore seemed satisfied.

“Wonderful.” Aurore took Marinette’s free hand and pulled her down to earth, the goddess barely able to say goodbye to her parents.

As soon as they had landed, Aurore had used her umbrella to create a portal. “This will bypass the ferryman. But again, don’t get distracted.”

“I won’t,” Marinette hugged the blonde goddess with one arm, “thank you Aurore. Truly.” The goddess smiled in reply, giving a final farewell to Marinette before flying off.

Marinette stared at the looming portal, placing Tígrí down. “Lead the way.” She cooed only to gasp as the formerly small tiger returned to her full form. Looking at the grove of trees once more, she descending into the portal, praying that no one would enter it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fates, a tiger, and a goddess.  
> Felix perspective.

With τίγρη gone, Felix was on edge. The various infernal spirits of the underworld could leave. He had to stay vigilant until τίγρη returned. If she could. He let out a growl of frustration and retired on his throne.

He heard the laughter of the fates before he saw them. “Something wrong my lord?” Allegra mused sweetly.  
“As if you don’t know.” He replied, a bit sharper then intended. He looked over at the three.  
“I don’t know,” Allen replied, “only Claude pays attention to the twists and turns of life.” Allegra nodded in response.  
“Then ask him. I need to focus.” He watched as the three whispered amongst themselves before laughing once more.

“She’ll arrive shortly. With a guest.” Claude stated. “So be nice.” With that, the three of them left. What took their place was a large magenta tiger barreling right at him. That explained her return but not the guest.  
“I missed you too τίγρη. Now please get off me.” The tiger complied, sitting down with a noticeable thump. Behind him was this aforementioned guest.  
“I’m glad Tígrí made it home.” She mused softly, giving an awkward smile.  
“Might I inquire who you are?” It wasn’t really a question.  
“Marinette. I’m a goddess.” She replied.  
“Of what?”  
“I thought harvest, but apparently it’s someone else, so I don’t really know.” Felix abruptly stood up.  
“Did she show them off?”  
“No. Apparently some of the gods spoke on her behalf.”

Felix frowned before picking up an apple before tossing it at the girl. She fumbled a bit when catching it, but it grew riper in her hands.  
“It ripened, so you obviously are the harvest goddess,” he mused. “How is it that not a single one asked for proof of her claims?”  
“Well Nooroo said that he and Trixx believe she’s lying,” the goddess replied. “But he said their faith in her was strong. Maybe it has something to do with that.”

Felix made a noncommittal response in return. “Are you upset about that?”  
“What?”  
“You found your domain only to have it taken by someone who didn’t prove the claim. Doesn’t that make you upset?” She was quiet for a moment.  
“Yes. To make things worse, Alya was one of the people that believed her.” Felix frowned, before stepping over to the goddess.  
“Well we should take your mind off this,” he said, “no need to make you any more dreary than this place has most likely done.”  
“It’s not that bad. In fact, I would like a tour.” Felix raised and eyebrow but complied, and as the two walked, Marinette completely forgot about the time limited portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my trash writing, don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> And follow me on tumblr @symwinter, if you so desire.


	3. Interlude: Chloé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé makes her debut.

There was no new trees, Chloé observed, currently alone with her feet. Sabrina had ditched her for the supposed harvest goddess Lila. What a joke. It was less than a day, and nothing had grown. The land seemed stagnant. “Chloé!” Her head whipped to the voice. Sabine was calling out to her. There was no chance of ignoring her now. Sabine had most likely seen her staring back. Reigning her deer in, she flew down to the home.

“Hello Sabine.” She said evenly.  
“Have you seen Marinette? She went to return a tiger to the underworld and she hasn’t been back yet.”  
“Fefe is harmless,” Chloé mused, “I’m sure she’s safe.” Sabine seemed to relax. “But if you’re so concerned just send a letter down and ask. Delivery isn’t my thing but I can certainly take it down.” Sabine smiled before asking Tom to write a ‘where are you’ letter to Marinette. A few minutes later and Chloé found herself heading to the underworld’s main entrance. She handed a single coin to the ferryman, sitting as far from the shades as possible.

She thanked the Titans as soon as she was off the boat, practically charging at the looming castle. She barley paid attention to Mireille, goddess of dreams, who uttered a soft hello, or goddess of magic, Juleka’s perplexing stare. She headed straight for the dining room, assuming Fefe would be there. He was, Marinette with him, though they were on opposite couches. “Chloé. What an unexpected surprise.” Felix said drily.

“Calm yourself Fefe,” she snipped, “I’m not here for you. I’m here for Marinette.” She thrusted the letter into the confused goddess’ hands. “You’re parents have been freaking out.” Marinette turned red.  
“The portal! I completely forgot about it,” she sighed softly, “I’ll need something to write with. I need to tell my parents I’m okay. And Aurore, I’ll have to ask her too.”  
“No dice on Aurore. She’s still helping Ondine. And as soon as she gets back, they’re setting up the goddess banquet Lila, who’s supposedly the harvest goddess.”

“She’s not.” Felix said simply. “I’ve already determined it was Marinette earlier.” He handed Marinette a quill dipped in ink.  
“Oh. Okay. Then challenge her and kick her ass.”  
“I can’t. I’m still getting used to my powers. And to have everyone judging me. It’s too much.”  
“Then stay here.” Said Felix. “Tell your parents you’d like to practice your craft in the underworld so you can be the best harvest goddess you can be.” Marinette smiles and quickly wrote something down.

Chloé quickly snatched the letter. “My deer are with your parents. I have to go back anyways.” Chloé paused before leaving. “The banquet is the same day the harvest goddess marries the sun god. Challenge her then or it’ll be too late.”  
Marinette nodded, as the moon goddess left.

A note later and Chloé returned to her home, pushing the doors open. The Titans looked over at her expectantly.

“I have reason to believe Lila is not the harvest goddess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my trash writing, don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> And follow me on tumblr @symwinter, if you so desire.


	4. Interlude: Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting of the Titans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It short.

The hall was quiet as Chloe left. The air was tense. “She has a point.” Trixx said cooly, lounging on his chair. “She never proved herself as the harvest goddess.” Nooroo nodded.

“I agree. Their faith was strong, but that doesn’t mean she’s telling the truth. We all remember-”  
“Yes we all remember the time I created a cult. Do we ned to bring it up all the time?” Plagg hissed. Nooroo stayed silent.

“Perhaps we should have her show her skills. To be 100% sure.” Pollen added. “But alone. Her following is strong.”  
“We shall call on her tomorrow morning.” Duusu replied, yawning. “I need my beauty sleep.”  
“I’m sure your beauty sleep can wait a few hours,” said Wayzz, “this feels more important. If she isn’t the goddess of the harvest then we will need to find her. Quickly.”  
“That’s true,” added Pollen, “on the off chance the harvest goddess hasn’t realized her powers yet, it could be detrimental to the earth’s health.”  
“Or if she has she could believe we abandoned her in favour of Lila.” Duusu countered, “I know that I would be heartbroken if my fellow deities turned against me like that.”

“Then we have to things we must do. Test Lila and if her claim rings false, find the real harvest goddess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my trash writing, don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> And follow me on tumblr @symwinter, if you so desire.


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting of the gods. Ondine perspective.

Ondine preferred her ocean home to the marble halls of her childhood home. But Kim had informed her of some kind of meeting she couldn’t miss. Curiosity peaked, Ondine left after what felt like forever. She gasped at the land around her. It was near stagnant. She placed a hand against a single tree, heartbroken she could only control the sea. The ocean water would be too salty to help the earth grow. Perhaps this is what they were meeting about.

She quickly moved towards the marble palace in the sky, surprised to see Felix awkwardly standing outside. “Felix!” She chirped, rushing over. “What are you doing standing outside? The meeting should be starting soon.” It reminded her of when they got their domains. He was just as awkward back then.

…  
“Felix what are you doing hiding in the corner?” Ondine inquired. “They’re starting soon.”  
“I think I may just head back to my room.” He muttered.  
“No Way! We’re supposed to get our domains today!” She replied, grabbing his arm. “Now come on!” Felix sputtered out some kind of response.  
…  
“Adrien, god of the sun,” Duusu said sweetly. His necklace was made of small balls of light.  
“Ondine, goddess of the sea,” Tikki mused, placing a necklace of seashells around her neck.  
“And Felix, god of the underworld,” his necklace was made of asphodel flowers.  
…

“We should head in. The sooner the meeting starts the better.” Felix said stiffly. “I have a guest in the underworld and I don't want to leave her alone for too long.”  
“Oh?”  
“I don’t plan on saying anything else. Let’s just see why were here.”  
“Please? I won’t tell anyone else!” Felix sighed loudly.  
“Fine. It’s a dryad named Minthe. She would hang out out by the river of lamentation.” His cheeks warmed slightly. Ondine squealed.  
“I’m so happy for you Felix.”  
“Ondine, it’s really nothing. Now let’s head in.”

As they entered the hall, it seemed like hell had already broke loose. She noticed Luka, Kagami, Chloé and, Aurore on the sidelines. “What’s going on?” She inquired.  
“Apparently the supposed harvest goddess is miffed she has to prove herself.” Chloé replied. Sabrina was nowhere to be seen. “Now a bunch of gods and monsters on her side are trying to convince the titans to drop it.”  
“It’s a level three hurricane in here as a result.” Aurore added, leaning against the wall.

As the yelling got louder, each deities words blended together, making it impossible to hear anything that was being said. “It seems like a lot for a simple test.” Ondine mused. “I mean, we all have to show our powers…”  
“Unless she isn’t the harvest goddess.” Kagami replied, “she can’t prove herself, so she’ll just avoid it entirely.”  
“Or come up with some kind of lie to avoid doing it.” Chloé retorted. “How did she manage to convince anyone she was the goddess of the harvest?”  
“One of her followers is a dryad.” Felix observed. “If he could convince her to make something grow I doubt anyone would question it.” Ondine nodded, looking over the group surrounding Lila.

“Hey Luka. Isn’t that your sister?” She murmured, pointing to the goddess of magic.  
“Yeah. She could also be used to fake her powers.” Luka sighed. “I don’t think she will though.”  
A deafening roar echoed through the room. Every mouth clamped shut. “Harvest is an important domain,” Plagg growled, “Lila will have to prove her claims. If she can not, she will be questioned as to why. Are we clear?” The group mutely nodded.  
“I would Plagg, but you see my powers aren’t working. I believe someone is stealing them from me.” Lila said calmly.

“That doesn’t make sense.” Ondine said. She clamped her hand over her mouth.  
“What do mean Ondine?” Kim said, a little hurt.  
“Well even if your powers are being stolen, the earth should still be fully functional.” She paused. “As for a matter of fact, if someone was stealing powers, why wouldn’t they steal the titans and depower all of us in one single swipe?”  
“She does have a point.” Nooroo murmured. Ondine shivered as Lila glared at her.  
“The harvest holds a lot more power than you think. Some ocean goddess wouldn’t know much about that though.” Lila replied. It was Ondine’s turn to glare.  
“Some ocean goddess huh?” Ondine stalked forward, gripping her trident so hard her knuckles were white. “Do you not understand how many underwater beasts I need to keep away from mortals? Harvest goddess or not, don’t you dare belittle my job because you think you’re above me!” She felt a hand on her shoulder. Aurore.

“I suggest you hold your tongue,” Aurore stated, “both Ondine and the ocean are not to be trifled with. Unless you’d like a level 5 hurricane on your hands.” The blonde travel goddess coaxed Ondine away, but that didn’t stop the ocean goddess from glaring at Lila.  
“Be careful with who you make as enemies Lila.” Ondine said, her voice sickly sweet, “it would be easy to destroy the crops right now.”  
Lila said nothing, forcing her fear down. “Don’t be a bully Ondine.” Alya retorted. Aurore gripped the ocean goddess’s shoulders.  
“I suggest you hold your tongue and actually think about what Lila said.” Kagami said icily. “To insult a deity’s domain, especially as one as daunting as Ondine’s, is not to be taken lightly.”

Felix and Luka said nothing, but the icy gaze of the underworld god was enough to keep the others quiet. But as the gods remained above and Marinette below, no one saw a patch of crops wither into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Greek Mythology, Minthe was a drayd that would spent her time by the River Cocytus. She was turned into a mint plant by Persephone when Hades had an affair. I thought it would be a good cover for Marinette while in the underworld.
> 
> Thank you for reading my trash writing, don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> And follow me on tumblr @symwinter, if you so desire.


	6. Interlude: Lila & the Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila and the Fates thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

Lila hummed to herself as she brushed her hair. Ondine’s outburst and her lie saved her from having to prove herself. Now all she had to do was find the right deity to blame. Wait, no. A monster would be much easier to pin this on.

A knock broke her from her thoughts. “Come in.” She called, looking at the guest through her mirror. The Fates. Lila forced her irritation away. “The Fates. What brings you here? A blessing for my upcoming wedding?” She inquired.  
“Unfortunately not.” A female voice said cooly.  
“In fact it’s rather sad.” A masculine voice added.  
“Your life will come undone quickly,” another masculine voice, less deep than the other, finished. “But that is to expected when you steal something that isn’t yours.”

Lila’s gaze turned red. “How dare you-” but they were already gone. Dread replaced that anger. The fates were never wrong. She would have to push the wedding up. At least then she would be married to the sun god. She prayed to the goddess of sleep for a good night’s rest, but she still felt paranoid and tired the next morning.

—

If the Fates could, they would expose Lila right in front of the Titans. But they were observers. They had to stay silent and let fate run its course. Besides, if they were to speak out the entire lives of several deities would change. Including Felix. They weren’t so cruel to ruin their friend’s happiness.  
Besides what was in store was much more dramatic than just exposing the liar. And they lived for drama. So they would wait. Spin the threads of life and cut when it was time to go. Watching and waiting for eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my trash writing, don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> And follow me on tumblr @symwinter, if you so desire.


	7. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Couffaine siblings interact and some Julerose.

Juleka frowned, looking at the ceiling of her room. What was happening to everyone? Meeting never got that heated unless there was bad blood between two people, but Ondine and Lila had never met before then. She rolled onto her front, sighing once more. Kagami and Ondine did have a point though. Lila was being unnecessarily rude. “Juleka?” The goddess looked over in hopes of seeing Rose, but it was Mireille.

“Hey Mireille.”

“How was the meeting?” The sleep goddess inquired. Her presence was enough to make Juleka tired.  
“You didn’t go?”  
“I planned on it but Minthe was sleeping by the river of forgetfulness and she looked so peaceful I couldn’t help but join her.” Juleka nodded understandingly.  
“Lila was requested to show her powers but it came to our attention that someone is stealing her powers. Then Ondine pointed out that it didn’t make much sense and then Lila insulted her domain and it spiralled from there.” She paused. “Do you think that Ondine was being unreasonable?”

Mireille hummed softly. “No. Ondine works extremely hard to keep mortals safe from the ocean. So many times she’s come to me to put some of the more powerful sea monsters asleep to keep them safe. It was wrong of Lila to insult Ondine like that.” Juleka nodded.  
“Thanks Mireille. I’m going to go visit my brother now, if you see Rose can you let her know?”  
“Sure.” The two goddesses left Juleka’s home, one heading up and the other staying down below.

—

It had been a while since Juleka had spoken to her brother. She stood by the corner of his door, peaking in. She hadn’t called beforehand, what if he had guests? What if he didn’t want to see her? She should leave now- “Juleka?” She looked up at her brother, clutching his lyre. “What are you doing here?”  
“I came to see how you’re doing…” his face broke into a smile.  
“Well come in. We have a lot to catch up on.” Juleka stepped into the room, the black and purple a stark contrast to the marble walls and soft teal tones.  
“Do you really think someone is stealing Lila’s powers?” Juleka asked, taking a sip of nectar.

“No. I don’t. Our powers still do their jobs even if we’re not conscious about it. For the earth to be dying like this means that the true Harvest goddess is gone.” Luka sighed softly. “Do you believe Lila is the harvest goddess?”  
“Not really. But almost everyone else did and you know how I can get.”  
“Yeah. You slip into the background to give the illusion that you agree with them.” Luka pulled his sister into a hug. “I’m just glad you managed to figure out where you stand.”

Juleka returned the hug, her eyes glassy. Her brother wasn’t mad at her. “W-What if the others find out?” The idea of Rose ditching her…  
“Then that’s their loss. You’re amazing Juleka, and if you disagreeing with them on one thing is enough that they ditch you, then they’re not worth it. You can hang out with the others and I.”  
“Thanks Luka.” The two stayed there for awhile before Juleka decided to return home. As she left her brother’s room she heard a quiet gasp.

“Juleka?" It was Rose. Juleka forced the blush down, desperately trying to keep her heart beat from spiking. “I was just about to visit you. Why have you decided to stop by?”  
“I was visiting my brother. We haven’t talked in awhile.”  
“That’s wonderful. But since you’re here, we can catch up at my house instead.”  
“Yeah.”

In contrast to her own, and her brother’s, Rose’s home was soft and gauzy. Open windows with pink gossamer blinds, the smell of roses throughout the space, strong enough to notice but faint enough it wouldn’t bother your senses. Rose practically dragged Juleka to the wicker chairs, seating her on top of a pink pillow, before fluttering off for refreshments. It had been awhile since she last visited Rose here. Perhaps she should put in more of an effort. Even though the blonde goddess never seemed mad about visiting her in the underworld, it wasn’t fair that Rose had to put in all the effort when visiting. Maybe she should ask Rose for some spare furniture to brighten her home up.

“So Ali ask if he could be my date to Adrien and Lila’s wedding.” Rose said. Juleka’s heart ached. She knew of Rose’s crush on the god, but it still hurt.  
“Did you say yes?” She bit into the ambrosia brownie, no doubt made by Tom Dupain.  
“I haven’t answered yet. I needed to ask you first. I didn’t want to leave you by yourself.”  
“Go with him. I’ll just sit with my brother. No big deal.” Rose beamed.  
“Oh thank you Juleka. I’ll tell him later today.” Juleka smiled softly.  
“No problem. You’ll have to tell me about everything later. Promise?”  
“Promise.”

––

Marinette pressed a hand against Felix’s back, listening to him groan. “Your hands are magic Marinette.” He murmured.  
“Or maybe it’s because you’ve never had a massage in your life. Your super tense.”  
“My job is tense.” Felix groaned once more as Marinette worked a knot out. “How’s being Minthe?”  
“Fine. I’m still getting used to the name change though. I always feel like they’re talking to someone else.”

“Understandable.” Marinette moved up to his neck, looking for knots. “Ondine knows about Minthe. I told her before the meeting.”  
“How was the meeting?”  
“A nightmare. I’m glad to be back.”  
“Did you miss me?” Marinette cooed, pressing a kiss against the back of his neck.  
“Mhm.” Felix sighed. “Keep this up and I’ll be proposing tonight…” the harvest goddess gasped.  
“How scandalous! We’ve only just begun our courting.”  
“Don’t care. I would be a lucky man if you were my wife.”

Marinette laughed softly and kissed his jaw. “And I’d be a lucky lady.” She worked out another knot. “I’ll be honoured to marry you. Whenever that is.” She pressed her hands down her back. “I think I got all the knots out. Don’t destroy all my hard work tomorrow okay?” She moved off him.  
“No promises.” Marinette blushed as Felix kissed her forehead and held her hand in his own. “Now lets get to bed. Tomorrow will be busy.” Marinette always enjoyed seeing the softer side of Felix.  
“Alright.”

––

By next morning, Marinette woke up, remade her glamour and wove mint flowers into her hair. She gave a small wave to some of the staff, pressed a kiss against Felix’s cheek before placing a crown of mint flowers and asphodel on his head, much to his chagrin, and headed off. She wanted to see how Juleka was doing. They hadn’t talked in awhile. Of course that was when she was Marinette, not Minthe.

She knocked on the side of the cave, before stepping inside. In contrast to the capitol, Juleka’s room primary had black marble, gold worked into the grooves. “Come in.” Juleka said softly. Marinette fanned the purple smoke from her face, looking over the goddess’s home. She recognized the pink cylinder shaped pillow on the bed as Rose’s, if only because Marinette’s room at her parent’s house had the same one.

“I didn’t know that you smoked Lady Juleka.”  
“Not often.” She replied, placing the pipe on the ashtray. “But it soothes the nerves.”  
“Are you nervous about something?”  
“I suppose. You know Lila right?”  
“I have heard of her, yes.”  
“I don’t believe she’s the harvest goddess, but I’m terrified of speaking out about it.” Marinette placed a hand on Juleka’s shoulder.  
“What are you scared of?”  
“My friends leaving me.”  
“Even if they leave you, you’ll still have us. No matter what happens Lady Juleka, I’ll always be your friend.”  
“Thank you Minthe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my trash writing, don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> And follow me on tumblr @symwinter, if you so desire


	8. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix visits the capitol and Felinette fluff.

“You can to join me if you want to.” Felix said, as Marinette adjusted his crown. It was silver with black gemstones and crystal skulls worked into the metal. Today he had to deliver the jewels that would be used in the creation of Adrien and Lila’s crowns and Marinette insisted that he look his best.

“Lila stole my title and if people believe that lie of her powers being stolen I would be a perfect candidate.” Felix sighed softly and kissed her cheek.  
“I’ll let you know how things go then.” He stood up. “How do I look?” Marinette smiled softly.  
“Regal.”

As the Felix reached the capitol, the box of jewels in hand he couldn’t help but be concerned. Lila would use a ‘monster’ as certain deities and mortals called them to justify the stealing. And a dryad would be a perfect fit. Marinette needed to challenge her at some point. The crops were getting worse every day. As he entered the main hall, he looked over to see Lila and Adrien, along with the titans. “Felix, it’s nice to see you again.” Tikki said sweetly.  
“It’s lovely to see you as well Lady Tikki.” Felix replied. “I’ve brought the gemstones for Lila and Adrien’s crowns.”  
“Lovely.” Duusu said, fluttering from her seat. The peacock feathers swished along the floor. “Let’s see them. Lila, Adrien.” The two gods joined the group as Felix opened the box. Perfectly polished, they gleamed under the lights.  
“Yellow and orange to represent the sun, green and red to represent the harvest.” Felix said trying to sound a bit more interested. “I’ll hand them off to Theo now.” Tikki nodded.

“What about you Felix? Do you plan on coming to the wedding?” Duusu asked. Plagg and Duusu acted as pseudo parents for the death god, seeing as he was partially created by them. . He was born of precious metals and jewels imbued with Duusu’s tears and Plagg’s destruction magic to free him from the jewels. Ondine was as well, having been born from sea foam and Duusu’s tears.  
“It’s mandatory so I will.”  
“But you won’t be staying after the ceremony?”  
“I don’t plan too. My job isn’t one you can normally take breaks from.” Duusu nodded before pulling Felix into a hug.  
“Don’t be a stranger.” Duusu mused. “My little god.” Felix nodded before leaving the main hall, heading towards Theo’s house. After a quick drop off, the death god turned on his heel and headed home.

“How were things?” Felix inquired. Marinette had taken over judging while Felix was away, and she seemed less than happy about the whole thing. The line of souls outside also clued into her taking a break.  
“Judging souls is hard.” Marinette exclaimed. “The looks of sadness on all those mortals. And then the terror if they’re sent to the deepest depths of the underworld. How do you do that?”  
“I let go of my feelings. It’s not the best idea, but it works.” Felix looked over Marinette once more. “Do you need a feel better kiss?” Marinette nodded, smiling softly as the death gods lips brushed against her own. “I’ll take over now Marinette.”  
“I‘ll go ask the Fates for any information about Lila and her plans.”  
“She didn’t mention anything when I was visiting, but it’s good to have some ideas of what will happen.” As Marinette left, Felix began judging the souls, expressionless.

—

“What did the Fates say?” Felix inquired, watching as Marinette, as Minthe, returned. He had just finished his judging for the day.  
“They said that Lila’s happiest day would become her worst. So I guess it’s the wedding?” She replied, sitting on the arm of the throne.  
“Seems like it. I mean marrying the sun god and officially being called the harvest goddess would make anyone happy.” Marinette sighed and leaned her head on top of Felix’s.  
“I completely forgot about the whole marriage thing. Maybe we should just leave her to be the harvest goddess. I don’t really know if I want to marry Adrien.”  
“Then I’ll just marry you first. You can’t marry Adrien if you’re already married.”  
“That’s true. The wedding is in five months so we have some time.”  
Felix chuckled softly, running his fingers through Marinette’s hair. “That’s very true.” He replied. “We should before the wedding though.” He replied, humming softly. “I’d like to introduce you as my wife when I go.” Marinette laughed, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Titan, he loved that laugh.  
“Maybe next month?” She mused. “That gives us time to prep.” Felix hummed.  
“I think that can be arranged.” Marinette gave him a quick kiss. “Now lets have dinner. I’m starved.” Marinette laughed once more and hopped off the arm rest.  
“I think that can be arranged.” She mimicked sweetly. She threaded her fingers with is, as the two headed to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my trash writing, don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> And follow me on tumblr @symwinter, if so you desire.


	9. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caught up with my tumblr posts, so updates will be more sporadic.

Mireille sighed softly staring at the black and gold invitation in front of her. It was only natural that Minthe & Felix get married, their dreams consisted of each other even before the courting. Even before Minthe existed. She knew Minthe was actually Marinette, but there must’ve been a reason for Marinette being Minthe so she played along. She hummed softly as she changed into her best dress, excited for a wedding. Sure the Harvest/Sun wedding would be the highlight of the century, but it wasn’t her favourite. She grabbed her gift, a bag of sleep powder infused with good dreams, and pedantically skipped over the bridge. Her home had the river of forgetfulness going right through it, so the bridge was built so she wouldn’t fall in.

“Juleka!” Mireille said softly, joining the goddess. “Are you excited?”  
“Yes. I am. Felix and Minthe deserve to be happy.” Behind them was the comatose goddess Emilie, who’s domain was marriage. She only awoke during wedding ceremonies and nothing else. She didn’t speak outside of ceremonies, so no one knew what was wrong. The three entered the castle, following the directions of a shade. The two took seats next to the Fates, while Emilie moved to the arch.

“I’ve always loved weddings.” Emilie said softly. Dressed their best, Mireille couldn’t help but stare in awe at the two. They went all out. Emilie cleared her throat. “We are gathered here today, to unite two souls as one. Do you Minthe and Felix join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you.”  
“I do.” They said it at the same time, laughing upon realization.  
“Here before witnesses Minthe and Felix have sworn their vows to each other. With this cord I bind them to those vows.” Emilie wrapped the ribbon around both their hands, before stepping away.  
“Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote be.” The couple said.  
“To mote be.” Mireille said as the two kissed. Mireille leaned over to Juleka.  
“I always love this kind of days.” She mused. Juleka nodded as Emilie’s eyelids drooped, returning to her slumber.

Mireille handed the bag to Felix. “It’s a bag of sleep powder. If your children have trouble sleeping.” Marinette, still as Minthe, laughed  
“This will be invaluable.” Felix replied, giving a small smile. Gifts were given, food was eaten before the wedding was over and the two vanished behind the curtains.

––

Nothing was growing. Most crops were dried out or wilting. Why wasn’t Lila doing her job? Adrien sighed. He couldn’t convince Chloé to ride early in an attempt to give the crops some reprieve from the sun, so what was he to do? His ability to drag the sun was more symbolic than anything. He merely created the path. He paced around his room before noticing his mother carried by. She never left the room unless there was a wedding. Who got married?

“Nathalie?” He inquired, spotting the gorgon. “Who got married?”  
“The underworld god and some dryad.”  
“Oh. I wish I heard about it sooner. I would’ve loved to hug mother when she was awake.” Nathalie’s snaked hissed in agreement. Ever since the accident, he, Nathalie, and his father hadn’t heard her speak outside of a wedding. And it was usually the same thing every time with different names.  
“Perhaps another time Adrien. Your wedding is almost upon you.”  
“Speaking of that, how come the earth is suffering so badly? If Lila’s the harvest goddess then shouldn’t the earth be at its height?”  
“Who knows.” Nathalie replies, looking down at Adrien. “Maybe she isn’t who she says.” Adrien nodded before giving a goodbye to Nathalie. He knocked on the marble outside Nino’s room. He didn’t think the healing god would be busy. He hoped he wouldn’t be.

“Hey dude.” Nino said.  
“Hey.” Adrien replied. “Are you busy? I need someone to talk to.”  
“Not at all, come in.” Adrien sighed in relief before entering his best friend’s home, sitting down on one of the chairs. “So what’s up Adrien?”  
“It’s about Lila. The earth is suffering, why hasn’t she done anything to help it?”  
“Didn’t you hear? Someone is stealing Lila’s powers.”  
“That doesn’t explain why the earth is suffering!” Adrien cleared his throat and sat down once more. “The earth would still prosper even if they were being stolen.” Nino’s eyes narrowed slightly.  
“I think you need more faith in your fiancée. Someone is taking her powers and yet you’re the least bit concerned.”  
“The earth is dying Nino. If it dies, mortal die and we’ll die. From how you’ve phrased it, she should still have some power left. Why isn’t she using it.” Adrien sighed before getting up. “You know what never mind. I’ll figure it out on my own.”

Adrien didn’t want to talk to Lila. Something about her rubbed him the wrong way. Power stealing didn’t sound right, so what was really happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding ceremony is the Handfasting Ceremony from the original Charmed. And if you haven’t noticed Adrien doesn’t actually know Lila is lying. I don’t have a reason why for that change.
> 
> Thank you for reading my trash writing, don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> And follow me on tumblr @symwinter, if you so desire.


	10. Interlude: Lila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Lila thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short. Lila perspective.

Lila stared at the earth and hummed distastefully. She had been avoiding the deities that followed her around like dogs at her heels, seeing as she couldn’t actually heal the earth, regardless of her lie. She just needed to get to the wedding. And it was only a few months away. She could last until then. The words of the Fates filled her head once more. She shook her head. They weren’t allowed to interfere, so there was nothing to worry about. Yet the gnawing feeling of uncertainty didn’t go away. She was confident that no one would figure it out so why didn’t she feel like that?

She tapped her foot. Having to avoid the gods meant she was alone more often than not. She thrives on attention, so to avoid people this much was a strain. Maybe she’d go to someone who wouldn’t question her claims. She couldn’t go to Alya or Nino since one would tell the other, and from what she heard Adrien was looking into the earth’s condition so going to him was a no. She groaned and fell on to her bed. What was she freaking out about? She was the Lila! The goddess who managed to trick almost the entire pantheon that she was the harvest goddess. She shouldn’t be panicking about one little thing. Lila sat up with a new resolve. Get that wedding moved forward.

––––

It was surprisingly easy to find Adrien. “Adrikins~” she cooed running over.  
“Hi Lila. Is there something you need?”  
“Well, I was hoping to see if we could have the wedding moved forward.” She batted her eyelashes in an attempt to sway him to her side.  
“I don’t know if that’s possible Lila. I would hate to rush everyone.”  
“Please Adrien! Maybe if we get married I can get my powers back. Whoever is stealing them must be jealous of me, so if we push the wedding forward I can help the earth soon.” She could see the conflict in Adrien’s eyes.  
“I guess it we could ask.” Lila grinned and kissed his cheek.  
“Well come one then!”

By the end of the day, the wedding had been moved to only a month away. Lila smirked as she returned to her room. Everything was going exactly as she planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my trash writing, don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> And follow me on tumblr @symwinter, if you so desire.


	11. Chapter 7

Today was the day. The wedding of the sun god and harvest goddess. Marinette sighed loudly and laid back down. “Can we skip it?” Felix chuckled from the armoire.  
“Unfortunately not, but I understand your pain.” He paused. “I need your opinion on something.” Marinette sat up, pushing some hair out of her face. He held up two different tunics. “Which one?”  
“Hmmm. Right. I have a chiton that would coordinate perfectly with it.” Felix nodded before getting dressed. Marinette figured she should as well. She changed into the smokey grey chiton, the fabric looking marble like. She then glamoured herself so her skin became a pale green. Felix pressed a kiss to her temple as she lined her eyes with kohl.

“I made you a gift.” He mused pulling a wooden box from behind his back. Inside were hair pieces designed to look like mint flowers. The leaves were made of silver and each flower was a diamond. Marinette delicately picked one up, twirling it between her thumb and pointer finger.  
“They’re beautiful, but you didn’t have to go to the trouble of making them.”  
“What kind of husband doesn’t shower his wife with gifts?” He inquired, brushing his lips against hers. “Besides we need to make an impression.”  
“Very true.” Marinette replied, humming as she styled her hair. “I hope the reception isn't mandatory. I’m not in a partying mood.” She murmured, letting the veil fall over her face. She pinned it in place with the two smallest hair pins.  
“It’s not. Duusu asked me if I was staying when I dropped the gemstones off.”  
“I am excited to see what the crowns will look like.” Felix smiled.  
“Me to my love. Now we have no time to waste, especially since we slept in.” Marinette slipped on her sandals, grabbed their gift for the couple, and followed Felix out of the underworld.

Ondine was the first to notice their arrival and wasted no time in asking about Felix’s mystery date. “This is Minthe. My wife.” Marinette answered each of the excited ocean goddess’s questions, sending a quick glare Felix’s way every time she looked away.  
“Let’s head inside!” Ondine grabbed their hands. “I want to gloat to Aurore that I met Felix’s wife first.” Neither protested seeing as Ondine was extremely strong and after several introductions to people she already knew, she found herself face to face with Alya. They hadn’t talked since Lila lied and she didn’t hear anything from her parents about anyone searching for her during her wedding, so it was hard to not feel hurt.  
“I’m Alya, goddess of justice. It’s lovely to meet you Minthe.”  
“You as well Lady Alya.” She replied demurely. Before she could speak, Duusu appeared in front of the crowd ushering the group inside. Marinette gave a small wave to her parents as she sat next to Felix, before looking up at the alter. Emilie was awake once more, staring blankly at her husband, Gabriel the god of grief, as he spoke to her. He to, returned to his seat as Adrien moved to the altar, also giving a hello to his mother.

Lila walked down the aisle, chin upturned, grinning all the way down. Adrien seemed to notice this as the smile became slightly forced. Emilie picked up the ribbon for the ceremony as Lila reached the alter, only for a pained groan to echo through the crowd, followed by Ivan’s panicked cries. Everyone looked over at the couple. Marinette paled seeing what had happened. Mylène, a dryad, was shrivelling up. Nino, god of healing, rushed over, Alya behind him. “What happened?” He inquired, his hand glowing. In a single swoop, the entire wedding was paused. Even Emilie had stopped to turn a now glassy eyed gaze towards the situation.  
“I don’t know. She was fine a second ago and then I look over and she’s like this.”  
“Perhaps it is because of the earth’s status.” Kagami mentioned. “As a dryad it would only be natural she would suffer from what’s happening.”  
“What’s happening?” Marinette inquired. Kagami looked over.  
“You’re a dryad correct?”  
“Yes. From the underworld.” She stuttered. Kagami always made her nervous.  
“That would explain why you don’t know. For the past while the earth has been dying as the harvest goddess is having her powers stolen.” Marinette faked a gasp, before heading over to the pool that looked upon the earth. Everything was dead.  
Nooroo spoke up next. “Place Mylène in some water to see if that will help her.”  
“It seems we were wrong to overlook this situation. Until we figure out what’s happening the wedding will be postponed.” At those words, Emilie returned to her slumbers and Lila began protesting. “Please leave at once.”

Marinette couldn’t believe what she saw. Felix placed a hand on her shoulder before pulling her away. “All this time…” She murmured softly. “The earth has been dying at its my fault.” Felix rubbed her shoulders reassuringly as the went to leave.

“What do you mean it’s all your fault?” Kim asked, catching everyone’s attention. Even Tikki seemed intrigued, moving towards the two.  
“Are you the one stealing Lila’s powers?!” Alya demanded, stepping forward. “Why am I even asking that, of course you are! Lila told me it was a monster’s fault after the meeting.” Marinette moved closer to Felix. Her heartbeat quickened rapidly. She knew if she didn’t calm down her glamour would fall off.  
“How could you do that?” “Mylène is suffering because of you!” “No wonder you’re hiding your face! You’re guilty!” It was to much. The pins holding her veil loosened. The glamour peeled away, revealing pale skin, glimmering like any other deity. Several of them stopped in their tracks, staring. Others gasped. Felix pulled her closer to keep the others away from her. She clung at his tunic, burying her face in it to hide her tears. Plants grew rowdy from Marinette’s fear, wanting to soothe their panicking goddess. Without a second to spare, Felix spirited the two away.

––––––

Tikki saw the plants move as the goddess hid her face. If the plants responded to her fear, then she would have to be the harvest goddess. What confirmed it was minutes after the two had left, the earth’s flora became lush with life once more. “Chloé was correct.” Wayzz said simply. “There is no way Lila could be the harvest goddess. When the earth healed itself, she still believed that her powers had been taken.”  
“I agree.” Tikki added. “I saw the plants in the main hall react to the girl the others were accusing.” Plagg sighed.  
“Regardless, we need to punish Lila for what she has done. Lying about her domain even when the earth was suffering for it.”  
“As well as lying about her powers being stolen and for using a stolen title to marry the sun god.” Duusu added.  
“On top of that we need to find the real harvest goddess.” Trixx added. “None of us saw her face and for all we know she had a second glamour on to change her hair and skin tone.”

The earth may be healed, but everything else was in ruins.


	12. Interlude: Lila, Alya, & Juleka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftershock.

Lila looked up at her guest under her bangs. Alya. “Was any of it true?” She inquired shakily. Lila looked over at the cuff around her wrist, chaining her to the wall. Apparently not even Plagg could break it. Lila looked over, brushing wrinkles from her wedding dress. Should she keep up the façade?  
“You’ll go easy on me, right Alya? Since we’re friends?”  
“I don’t know.” She replied. “Depends on if you’re lying or not.”  
“My wedding was ruined by a goddess glamouring herself as a dryad. I assumed a monster stole my powers but perhaps it was a goddess instead.” A voice echoed down the halls. She was the only person in the prison. Alya looked back at Lila before leaving. Lila sighed and laid on the bed. Damn Mylène and her drying out. Of all the times to give up she did during the wedding? She just hoped still Alya believed her.

––––––

“This punishment is much too soft for the crimes she has committed!” Plagg hissed. Alya flinched.  
“But-”  
“The plants responded to the girl while you were yelling at her.” Tikki said.  
“While Lila continued to spew her powers being stolen.” Wayzz added. “Evidence points to power stealing as a lie. A made up concept.”  
“What about Chloé? Lady Duusu believed she would be the goddess of beauty.”  
“I did,” Duusu said simply. “But her want to be like Adrien, switched her to the moon, before anyone else showed a relation to the domain.”  
“This is pointless.” Pollen retorted. “Why not just weigh her soul? If she’s telling the truth the scales will stay level.”  
“Because the scales master devours guilty souls. No punishment, just a lack of existence.” Plagg replied. Alya had never felt so ignored.  
“Why not ask the Fates?” Everyone looked at Trixx. “I mean, they should know the truth. Why don’t we allow them to break their interference law and just tell us? Until then we can work on creating a punishment as Alya’s feelings are clouding her judgment.” Alya flinched once more, before being dismissed.

Clouding her judgment? If anything their lack of faith in Lila was the problem. Wasn’t it?

––––––

Juleka rubbed circles along Min-Marinette’s back as Felix needed to see the Fates. “I’m sorry everyone accused you like that. They had no right to.”  
“How come you didn’t?”  
“Mireille and Luka helped me see things in a better perspective.”  
“How come you didn’t question my vanishing act?”  
“I don’t hear much about what happens at the capitol. But everyone was so focused on Lila and almost nothing else.”  
“Hm.”  
“Do you think anyone saw your face?”  
“I don’t think so. If they did, I would’ve been called up right away.”  
“Very true.” Juleka looked at Marinette. “Are you okay? Honestly?” Marinette let out a choked sob.  
“No. I don’t think I am.” Juleka sighed before pulling Marinette into a hug, the goddess shaking as she cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my trash writing, don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> And follow me on tumblr @symwinter, if you so desire.


	13. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to everyone who's kudosing and commenting my story. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

The Fates looked over as Trixx entered their home. “You three are requested to attend the trial of Lila Rossi as witnesses for her lie.”  
“Which one?” Allegra inquired, looking over.  
“All.” The three leaned in and began talking amongst themselves.  
“We aren’t supposed to involve ourselves.” Allen added.  
“Special occasion.” The whispered once more.  
“Agreed. We’ll see you there.” Claude finished before making a shooing motion. It would be very interesting day.

–––––––––

Marinette adjusted the veil. “I wish I didn’t have to go. What if they try to separate us?”  
“You already ate the fruit of the underworld my love. They can’t.” Felix wrapped an arm around her. “You ready to go?”  
“Yes.” Felix gave her a reassuring smile before transporting the two to the capitol. They sat themselves at the back.

Lila stood at the front, cuffs around her hands. To the right were the titans, to the left, Alya. “Today we trial the goddess Lila for false claims of being the harvest goddess, using the title of the harvest goddess for personal gain, and endangering humans. How do you plead?” Ayla’s voice was shaky.  
“Not guilty.” Lila said. “My powers have been stolen by the girl at the wedding.” Alya looked over at the titans.  
“I call to the front the Fates. They have been giving permission by Lord Trixx to tell what they saw months ago.” Dressed in identical robes the three pulled their hoods off. Each had one eye that was completely white.  
“It was foretold that the title of harvest goddess would be stolen by the goddess of deceit.” Allegra stated. “And that the true harvest goddess would take refuge in the underworld.” Lila paled. “Has Lila done that?” Felix tightened his grip on Marinette.  
“No.” Tikki declared. “Based off the evidence given by the Fates, Lila, goddess of deceit, is guilty. Alya read her punishment.”  
“She will be sent to the deepest depths of the underworld, bound for 500 years, as written by Lord Plagg.” Gasps filled the room. Ankle cuffs snapped shut around her ankles. She screamed as a portal opened beneath her feet, dropping her into the underworld’s most dangerous depths.

“Next order of business. Planning the wedding of the true harvest goddess and sun god.”  
“Unfortunately not.” Allegra mused.  
“For she has already married the god of the underworld, overseen by Lady Emilie.” Added Allen.  
“And consumed the fruit of the underworld.” Claude finished.  
“As such, she cannot marry the god of the sun.” The three chorused. A new wave of gasps filled the room. Felix looked down at Marinette and then at the titans.  
“Felix! Come forth at once!” Alya stayed. How annoying. Felix did as told and turned to the titans.  
“You married the harvest goddess.”  
“Neither of us truly knew if she was, seeing as Lila claimed to be so.”  
“She needs to watch over the earth Felix. From above.” Duusu said calmly.  
“Among the people who didn’t question Lila’s claims? Who treated her horribly after the disaster that was that wedding? I don’t believe that is wise.”  
“She is the goddess of the harvest!”  
“She’s also my wife!” The mountain trembled. A petite woman, face obscured by a veil moved forward, murmuring something to the death god. Her to pale skin had the lustre that all deities had. “I won’t let you take her away from me.”

“You. Remove your veil.” Said Trixx.  
“With all due respect Lord Trixx, but until you all agree to allow the harvest goddess to remain in the underworld, I don’t think I can.”  
“Her conviction is powerful.” Nooroo said.  
“Would it be such a problem for her to remain here?” Pollen inquired?  
“Would you separate a husband and wife?”  
“Of course not.”  
“Then there’s your answer. Now agree to my terms.”  
“Out of the question.” Marinette sighed.  
“Then I guess the earth will have to suffer once more. Her sorrow from the news will make it impossible for anything to grow.”

Before anyone could stop them, the two were gone, vanishing back to the underworld. Wayzz pinched the bridge of his nose. “The veiled woman has a point.” Nooroo said quietly. “The plants only moved when the harvest goddess was scared. If she hadn’t been taken away they could’ve hurt someone.”  
“And knowing her title had been stolen is reason enough for nothing to grow.” Pollen added.  
“Everyone is dismissed.” Tikki said. “The seven of us need to figure this out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my trash writing, don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> And follow me on tumblr @symwinter, if you so desire.


	14. Interlude: Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting.

“We shouldn’t give into the demands of someone who hides her face.” Wayzz said. Nooroo was conflicted. On the one hand, he did potentially know who the harvest goddess was so he could easily tell them. On the other hand to tear a couple apart would be devastating on them both. He wasn’t sure that duty was reason enough to break them apart. Plagg rubbed his temples.  
“She isn’t wrong though.” Pollen said. “Untrained powers are tied to emotions. If the harvest goddess is in fact miserable, the earth won’t survive.”  
“She’s in the underworld. How did the earth die then.” Trixx inquired.  
“Because she overheard them talking about how Lila was the harvest goddess.” Is What Nooroo wanted to stay, but he stayed silent.  
“You’re being awfully silent today Nooroo.” Duusu teased. “You usually have one thing to say.” Nooroo tensed.  
“Well, I just don’t know what to think about this whole thing.” He murmured softly.  
“Perhaps we can come to some kind of compromise.” Pollen added. “Maybe the harvest goddess can spend some kind with her husband and some up here.”

“That could work. As long as all of us can agree to it.” Tikki said, crossing one leg over the other. “So if we’re all in favour then we shall inform Felix and the harvest goddess.” Nooroo was more conflicted than before.  
“What if they don’t agree?” Nooroo yelled. Everyone looked over at him. “I mean we can tell them, but what if they don’t agree? Or honour it?” He pushed the tips of his fingers together. “What if we’re dooming the earth? If she knows she needs to leave her home, her husband, she’ll be miserable in the underworld. And then while she’s up here she’ll be just as miserable or more.”  
“She’ll have to learn to deal with it.” Wayzz replied. “I don’t wish to sound cold, but the earth, mortals, our very existence is at stake.” The group sighed softly, before coming to an agreement. For six months the harvest goddess will be among the olympians, the other with her husband.

It didn’t however make Nooroo feel any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my trash writing, don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> And follow me on tumblr @symwinter, if you so desire.


	15. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short.

Marinette gripped her husband’s hand as the two returned to the Capitol. Today was the day that would change their fate forever. The dread she felt was overtaking her. The mint plant, her only connection to her fake identity, quivered as if it was trying to console her. “Are you ready my love?” Felix inquired from the door. He looked equally miserable.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.” She sighed, putting the veil on once more. “And you?”  
“Can’t say I am. I don’t want to lose you.” He walked forward, pulling her into a hug.  
“Nor do I.” She leaned into his embrace. “But we need to think positively. Maybe they’ll allow us to stay together.”  
“I doubt it.” He replied. “Now let’s go. It would be embarrassing if we missed our own trial.”  
“Don’t say trial. It makes us being happy sound illegal.” Felix gave a forced smile, and the two departed.

———

Try as they might, the two were unable to fight the Titan’s degree. To make things worse Marinette would be escorted to and from the underworld to be certain she wouldn’t skip her mandatory surface time. She also had to stay in the Capitol. She could still remember the other deities faces when her veil was ripped away. Some looked in shock, while others looked with regret. Probably for judging her of hurting Mylène. “Where will Marinette go first?” Ali inquired, looking at the two with pity.  
“She is my wife. She goes with me first.” Felix said simply.  
“But-”  
“I will not have this be the last time I’ll see my wife.” He growled. Marinette gripped his arm and pressed a kiss to her cheek.  
“I will stay here first but I have some conditions.”  
“We’ll hear them.” Pollen said.  
“I would like at least one week to properly say goodbye. If I must stay in the capitol I don’t want anyone except for a select few people visiting me and you will all honour my marriage to Felix.”  
“They seem simple enough. We agree to your terms.” Trixx replied. “See you in a week.” The two deities soon left, their heart heavy.

————

The week went by so fast. Too fast. She refused to leave him until the last second. Felix was prepared on having an entire army come forward to keep her with him. But eventually he conceited, sending her off with a sorrowful smile. Excluding those who believed her and Juleka, she never spoke to a majority of the gods. Not even the titans could get a word in. The crops began to wither from her misery. Nothing could lift her spirits, until the six months were up. The goddess never seemed happier as she left her room and rushed to the underworld, into the open arms of her husband.

“Welcome ba-.” Her lips pressed against his before he could finish his sentence. How she missed her home. The crops bloomed again, better than before. Even so, the Titans didn’t revoke their decree. Not yet at least...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting. I am also sorry for not replying to your comments. I'll try and get better at that...
> 
> There will be a sequel. It's mainly Julerose, but it does have Felinette as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my trash writing, don't forget to leave Kudos!
> 
> And follow me on tumblr @symwinter, if you so desire.


End file.
